A Father's Second Chance
by jamnaz79
Summary: The night the Dark Lord attacked the Potter House everyone knew that Lily Potter died to protect baby Harry. What they always believed was that James Potter died with her. But, they were mistaken, he was forced into a comma for the past nine years and now he is back. Alive and determined to find and protect his son. No Slash, Harry-smart, pairings to be determined
1. A Father's Loss

Please note this is just a side project. I loved the idea of it and wrote this a while ago. I figured it would be a nice little story idea. If it gets enough interest I could see it being done after Shadow of the Wizarding World. Perhaps an update here and there too! Please let me know if you like it.

Note: I do not Own Harry Potter

The door was flung off of it's hinge as it shattered into the house. He knew that the bastard had come for them. How the crazed maniac had found them was unknown. They were supposed to be safe! They had done the Fidelius Charm as Dumbledore had told them to. They had even switched from Sirius to Peter as secret holder to throw everyone off. They had prepared in every possible way. But the bastard was still here. James looked up determined that the Dark Lord was not going to get his son without a fight!

James yelled upstairs for Lily to grab Harry and run for it. While he knew that if the bastard was here most likely apparition and portkeys would be blocked it was worth a chance they had made a mistake. It would be up to him to give them time to execute the escape plan or stall for the Order to arrive. It was a slim hope that they would get here in time. How he now wished he had listened to his father's advice years ago and never leave the safety of the Manor in times of war! In his heart James had little hope that he would survive the night.

The distinct flash of spells outside had stopped as he could feel the wards around the outer perimeter collapsing. He could feel the dark aura of the man approaching their home. There would be maybe a minute before the fight for his life, and more important Harry's started. God damn whomever overheard that prophecy and told the Dark Lord! Someday he would find them; someday he would castrate them, skim them alive then toss their remains as they bled out into a pit of salt!

A swish of the wand from James called out the three golems build into the sides of the staircase and walls of the chamber. Each of the golems were built to be neigh indestructible, the best transfiguration he had ever done! They were built of solid magical stone and enchanted for strength and resistance to numerous spells.

Next James flicked his wand again and wordlessly and at the opening the doorway small spikes each with basilisk poison arose from the ground. Turning next towards the couches he transfigured them into dangerous tigers with razor sharp claws ready to tear apart any that might get in their path.

The fist sight of the pale skinned man was imposing as the aura of dark magic swirled in a sickly green around him. The fact that magic was pouring from the man into plain view of the naked eye was astounding. It was only an occurrence that James had seen twice in his life so far, but he doubted after tonight that there would be a fourth. The man was tall, close to six feet in height with pale skin. He had dark blood red eyes that seemed to radiate power and wore expensive silk robes.

At the first sight of the Dark Lord James flicked his wand and silently summoned a blazing light before the man. Hoping that it would blind the dark Lord, he next charmed the rememants of his door to rise into the air and strike at Voldemort.

Voldemort grimaced at the burning light for a moment blinded before he felt the piercing of the wood into his side and robes, "Are you going to give me a splinter Auror Potter? You should know I don't play pranks child."

With the words spoken the Dark Lord slashed his wand in the direction that James had been standing as he shot forth a Killing curse.

James couldn't help his marauder side laughing as he dodged the killing curse aimed at his head, he pictured Voldemort in the back of his mind pranked by Sirius with his bald heard sunburned with skin pealing. He shook off the picture and decided to get serious. A smirk came over his lips as he returned fire popping up from behind the kitchen counter with three dark cutting curses expertly placed followed by a blasting hex at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort easily sidestepped the curses letting then let the blasting hex be absorbed by his powerful spell shield. James felt the swish of the man's wand release it's power as it toppled two of the defensive golems with an unknown spell. A curse sprung from his lips as it had taken three months to create each of them and they lasted twenty seconds! What the fuck? The softly spoken voice of the Dark Lord Carried throughout the home, "You do not need to die James Potter. I am only here for the child and the mudblood. There is too little pureblood left to end another ancient house. Give them up and I will let you live."

A smirk again crossed the lips of James as he leaned over the counter and tossed another trio of overpowered _Reductos_ at the Dark Lord, "I will never give up my child to be murdered!"

James saw Voldemort bat away the spells with his hand, using wandless magic to remove the threat. The spells burst into the final golem sending it flying back through the wall into the gardens. James couldn't help but wonder why his Auror training couldn't give him anything useful to seemingly use as he flicked his wand and the carpet next to Voldemort came to life as a squid and wrapped tentacles dripping with acid around the legs of the Dark Lord. A second wordless flick of the wand called two bookshelves reinforced with steel to fly from opposite ends of the room and slam into the body of the Dark Lord.

Potter couldn't help but grin as he heard a slight groan escape from the collision but it was short lived as the shelves melted before his eyes. The steel ran like a river down the body of the Dark Lord onto to pool into a sheet of liquefied metal that was glowing green. James spotted with pride that the nose of the Dark Lord was broken as blood leaked from the face of the man. But, he was distracted from those thoughts as the steel reformed into a pair of metallic snakes that started to slither towards James.

James slashed his wand at the twin metallic threats as the serpents were blasted with a pair of hexes banishing them across the room and through the wall into the gardens near the golem. Yet the distraction to James was high as he was hit at the same time by Voldemort's wandless Stupefy. The thought crossed his mind that it was ironic that he was brought down by a light spell as he froze up, his wand falling uselessly down to the ground at his feet.

Voldemort's lips twisted into a cruel smile, "You have amused me Potter. For that I will let you live to know the torment daily that you failed to protect your family. You allowed your child to die. You will lose your mudblood. Enjoy that fate boy."

The pale skinned man raised his non-wand hand and pulled a single finger in a come hither motion. James was flung from his feet as he body was pulled over the countertop sailing at near broom speeds towards the Dark Lord. He felt the hand, cold and slimy with blood wrap around his neck squeezing the life from his body.

The last vision that James Potter would see would be Voldemort raising his wand up to eye level before hissing a spell. A blast of light filled his vision coming from the wand then darkness, blessed darkness as he faded away.

Nine Years Later

The body of John Doe had remained unconscious for nine years sitting in a high security ward in Royal London Hospital. The chamber was a room ten by ten foot in size and contained a single bed. The only articles in the room were the muggle heart-rate machine, breathing machine and multiple IVs to keep the patient sedated and alive. The area had been placed under a Fidelius Charm and only those designated by the employer were able to enter. To the entire world Muggle and Magical this room and it's occupant did not exist. The orders of the two staff members that were allowed into the room were clear, the individual was to be kept secret permanently. An unbreakable oath had been used to obtain this silence.

Normally a person kept in a comma for a long time would wither away in bone and muscle density. But, strangely John Doe never wasted away, he seemed to hardly age at all as he laid there. He still appeared to be as handsome as the day he arrived with looks of early twenties, short ruffled black hair, a wiry build and chiseled chin. Despite his good looks though Jon Doe had been a vegetable for nine years, laying unmoving living off of the machines he was plugged into.

Elsie Bennett was a squid and under orders to watch the room's night shift. It was an easy assignment and a well paid assignment. She was officially Head Nurse of the special chambers of the Royal London Hospital. A nice title for a boring assignment where nothing had happened in all the years she had been here. All of her previous occupants prior to John Doe had lived the rest of their lives unconscious and slowly withered away. She expected Mr. John Doe to the same sadly someday. She rather hoped that day would be far off, since she rather enjoyed to give him the nightly sponge bath. Elise was a little lonely and disturbed, but what squid wouldn't be growing up surrounded by magic and unable to use it?

So it was a surprise to Elsie Bennett when she was at her monitoring office five floors from her special patient when the Heart Rate monitor went off to the hidden room. This was a rather huge surprise as she had just checked the man an hour before and he was in perfect health according to her inspection. Her surprise grew when she noticed the failure of each of the other devises in the chamber one by one. Unfortunately there was no camera in the room, the employer never wanted to have any possible film of the subject to leak out after all. Else it would it have been perfect blackmail material for Elsie to use.

Elsie was around thirty five years old; she was in relative good healthy standing around five foot seven and filling out her nurse outfit perhaps a bit too much around the middle. Still she was not ready for the desperate run up the five flights of the back stairs or sprinting down a small forgotten service hallway like a mad woman to the chamber. In Elsie's mind it could only have taken her ten minutes at most from the time of the alarm to arriving at the doorway of the room. Hence it was a complete surprise to the woman when she saw the wires hanging down from the sides of the bed. A bed that was most importantly and disturbingly empty! John Doe had disappeared from the protected long term ward and her employer was going to be pissed!

He sat there under a invisibility cloak staring at the little house. It had taken a month to track down this house. He had called in every possible favor that he could think of and still had to make threats to try to find it. The advantage of being "dead" is when you showed up alive normally people would answer questions. He had to be careful though with whom saw him, or whom found out he was alive. He had left a trail of forgotten memories that he might someday need to apologize for. But, the most important thing was the boy living in this little house. He was supposedly hidden from the Wizarding world and safe here. But, James knew better. James knew the heart of these people and it was dark, darker then perhaps the Dark Lord himself towards those of his nature. So far in the day he had been there he had seen the boy he wanted to rescue outside mowing the lawn, raking the leaves, cleaning the garden. James could see the bruises that were on his arms and legs that others might miss. He could see the pain that was in the boy's soul from here. And soon he would find a way past these blasted blood wards and get his son back. Of yes, soon the Dursley family would understand why you do not Fuck with a Potter. James had one goal in life and that was to get Harry back and make certain that nobody ever harmed his boy again!


	2. A Breakout

**A Father's Second Chance**

**Chapter 2 – A Breakout**

Note: I hope everyone likes this quick chapter. I have another one about ready to go next. Also there is a large chapter for Shadow of the Wizarding World ready that just needs to be transcribed. Sorry for the two week delay but I was on a cruise. So the option was write or watch the wife in a bikini and I don't have to tell you that she is a better option. As always please provide your thoughts and comments, I always welcome them.

_Italics are thoughts except for the first paragraph which is a review_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything related to it.

_He sat there under his invisibility cloak staring at the little house. It had taken a month to track down this house. He had called in every possible favor that he could think of and still had to make threats to try to find it. The advantage of being "dead" is when you showed up alive normally people would answer questions. He had to be careful though with whom saw him, or whom found out he was alive. He had left a trail of forgotten memories that he might someday need to apologize for. But, the most important thing was the boy living in this little house. He was supposedly hidden from the Wizarding world and safe here. But, James knew better. James knew the heart of these people and it was dark, darker then perhaps the Dark Lord himself towards those of his nature. So far in the day he had been there he had seen the boy he wanted to rescue outside mowing the lawn, raking the leaves, cleaning the garden. James could see the bruises that were on his arms and legs that others might miss. He could see the pain that was in the boy's soul from here. And soon he would find a way past these blasted blood wards and get his son back. Of yes, soon the Dursley family would understand why you do not Fuck with a Potter. James had one goal in life and that was to get Harry back and make certain that nobody ever harmed his boy again!_

The house was under a massive number of wards to keep away anyone with an active magical core that might try to get near it. But, that would not stop him, he had finally found it and he was determined. He had spent the last three days analyzing the ward structure and he was almost positive that he would not be able to get past it. The key though was not in getting in but in getting what he wanted out of the wards!

The chubby boy was walking out of the house with his three friends. James watched as the child, whom must be Petunia's brat, pushed over his son that had been busy gardening. The cruelty on the boy's face was evident by the sneer over his lips. James raged internally watching his son getting abused before his very eyes and being helpless to stop it. The desire to kill the fat little fuck was burning in his eyes but then the idea hit him and a grin spread over his lips.

James followed the trio of boys as they walked towards the park. He stalked behind them under his invisibility cloak listening to their inane chatter about their day. The boys plan for later was to play a game they called Harry hunting. Another impulse to kill the child, turn him into a rock and toss him into the ocean came over James but it was swiftly put down. He needed to concentrate on Harry, only Harry mattered. After swallowing down the desire for cold blooded murder James slipped into the park ahead of them.

The man pulled off the cloak and stuffed it away into a pouch quickly conjuring up a stack of fake notes of one hundred pounds each. The man quickly created a poster of the image of his son with the words Wanted for questioning at the bottom. He waited till the trio of trouble walked into the park watching them go towards a swing set and push a child off to claim it for their own use. Then he mustered himself up to enact his plan walking over to them, "Hello, a good day to you fine young men."

The beady eyes of the large boy looked up at James with a frown, "What do you want old man?"

James barely kept his smile at the tone of the child but calmed himself remembering he needed to be pleasant. If that failed of course he could just imperius the lot of them to go grab Harry, that plan was starting to look good. To get rid of the thought he spoke up, "I am a detective looking for someone and I thought you might live around here and know them?"

One of the boys a shorter one with dark hair glanced up the man, "Why should we help you?"

"Well, if you do help I would be willing to pay you."

Dudley perked up at the idea of money, after all his father always told him he should be ready to make a deal, "How much?

James smiled truly as he knew he had them hooked, "How about one hundred pounds if you can find and bring the boy to the park in the next hour?"

The black haired child named Piers frowned at the words, "You want us to find you a boy? You aren't one of those strange folks are you?"

The adult shook his head then held up the picture of Harry, "I am a detective young man. I am looking for this boy to answer some questions. There has been some complaints around here of this boy leading a gang that beats up other children."

James could see the look of glee come over the face of Dudley and it twisted his stomach that the boy would sell out his son for money and enjoy watching him get in trouble. Most likely the 'gang' around the area was these three boys and they saw a perfect chance to frame his son. "Well what will it be? You seem to know him so if you get him here in the next fifteen minutes I will give you one hundred pounds each. "

The tall man took out three one hundred pound notes and held them up, "Are you in?"

It took the boys about ten minutes for them to come back pushing Harry before them. James was seatced at one of the picnic tables waiting for them to arrive. He had been trying to calm himself with mental exercises because his nerves were freaking out. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the strained voice of the fat child, "Here is the freak, where is out money?"

James looked up and towards the three boys but all he saw was Harry. Standing before him was a very scrawny boy that was far too underfed. He could see the bruises barely covered up by old torn clothing that was far too large for him. The boy had his own black hair windblown all over without a style and it seemed to barely cover up his lightning bolt scar. Harry's face was structured like his own, if he had looked at a picture of himself as a child he could see a spitting image except for the eyes. The boy had Lily's eyes and it almost broke James' heart to see them.

He tossed the three boys their notes and spoke gruffly with a bit of magic leaking into his tone, "Get out of here you three now."

James kept his eyes on Harry as he felt the three boys run away Now that he had him here, what would he say? How would be do this? Come on James get you Gryffindor courage together! "Hello Harry."

Harry looked up at the man that had paid for his cousin to bring him here. His cousin on the way was talking to his friends about how the old guy most likely wanted to kidnap his cousin or kill him off. At first he tried to run but after a few punches to the gut they had dragged him along. Looking at the man now though he saw someone that just felt very familiar, it was almost as if he was looking at an older picture of himself. Strangely despite the situation, he didn't feel scared as he looked at the man just calm, "Hello, How do you know my name?"

The older man stared at his boy standing before him, he stood up and stepped closer, "I know your name Harry James Potter because I am your father…"

He kept talking quickly before he could stop himself the excitement starting to build within him, "I have come to take you away from these terrible muggles. You will never be in danger from them again I swear it son!"

Harry took a step back from the man startled at the statement, looking at him as if he was crazy, "You are not my father! My father is dead! He died in a car crash when I was one and I was left with my Aunt because nobody wanted me."

James blinked at the words as the rage burned in his soul. The fires kindled in him so fierce that he could barely restraint his magic as his core whipped into a fury. James Potter was known as a powerful wizard, an extremely powerful wizard and that power started to leak from his body actually causing him to glow. At once he realized what he was doing and cut himself off taking a deep breath, "Of course they would say I died in a stupid way. Damn Petunia and her fat bloody husband."

He shook his head slowly then spoke up calm once again, "Harry, I didn't die in a car crash. I was in a coma and I couldn't come for you. I never would abandon you. There is so much to talk about but we are not safe here…"

He stepped forward and fell to his knees before his child as he could feel tears started to burn against his cheeks. He had lost so many years of his son's childhood, he had lost so much time, but here was his chance! He spoke with a breaking voice, "Harry, I swear to you. I am your father."

Harry stared at the man in shock, his father alive? Here for him now to take him away from this horrible existence? This couldn't be true. This cant be happening to him.! Nothing good ever happened to him. His life was for chores, beatings, and abandonment. His life was sleeping with spiders under the stairs of in the cupboard, he wasn't worthy for a name for five years of his life! He could see the tears in the eyes of the man and felt the same start to slide down his cheeks as his heart opened up for the slim hope that this man spoke the truth, "You really are my father?"

The man leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a hug, He leaned his head down to whisper against the ear of his child, "yes, I am Harry and I never will leave your side again."

A day is a small amount of time that often will pass quickly but for James Potter the last two days seemed to fly by at an extreme pace. He sat in a small flat in London sipping tear as he watched his son sleep calmly in the bed. The flat was an old place that his family had in their procession from his grandfather. But, it was a place that was safely warded that only a Potter could enter. The flat was drawn with every possible ward imagined, even wards to block phoenixes were placed on the building. It would take Gringotts rune breakers a good month to even try to get past the wards.

Two days, two blessed peaceful days with his son Harry had passed. He could only ask for one thing to make it better, Lily. Quickly he removed himself from those thoughts. He was not ready to deal with the pain and loss from losing her. He would eventually but for now he had to think clearly and plan. It is what she would want, their son was in possible danger. He had to be careful and make precise movements because someone had been out to control Harry and hide away himself. The question was if it was the same person? Or was it two different plots? He had ideas of whom it could be that had executed these plots.

His son had been shifted off to his relatives for Harry's own safety while he had been placed in a permanent coma. Few people had the political power to place Harry with the Dursely family. Hell in the will he and Lily had expressly forbid it to happen. Which brought up the question how had the Will been ignored? He knew why the boy didn't go to Sirius, the man was in prison. Getting his friend out of jail had to change soon as possible. But even with Sirus gone where was Remus? Where was Frank and Alice? Hell what happened to … James let out a sigh as it didn't matter as most likely the Will had been sealed somehow.

Could that mean that Dumbledore was behind both situations? Would the man go that far for his "greater good?" He was who had placed Harry with the Dursley family, James was almost positive of that between the wards enacted and the politics needed.

For now James needed information and to find clues of whom was behind this. But, to find those clues he needed to get into a position of strength and power to protect his son. Which left one option, to accomplish his goals swiftly, he needed claim his birthright. Tomorrow he would need to go and see the goblins.

James sipped his tea then looked back at the sleeping boy. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched the child. These past two days had been the best of his life. First he had explained to the boy that he was special and not a freak. He explained and taught him about magic. Watching the eyes of Harry shine with wonder at the idea of magic and watching his father perform it was amusing. The fact that the boy was so excited to watch a simple spell wash dishes by itself fascinated James. When James cooked with magic then cleaned up Harry watched every moment seeming to memorize each syllable. Harry could already tell he had Lily's mind, she was always the smarter one of the two of them. Harry had asked a thousand questions from everything of how did magic react to technology to why was a wand needed. James took his time and answered all of these questions. He also started to teach him about his family and whom the Potters were.

The Potters were a Most Ancient and Noble Household. They were around since before the days of Rome and had helped to mold Wizarding society. To say that Harry had a lot of questions about his family would be to say that a formula one driver enjoyed driving fast. The boy asked a hundred questions an hour and James was patient again to answer anything he could even about subjects he rather not talk about. These topics included the war and finally Lily, his wife.

Harry and James started to talk about Lily but that conversation ended in tears together and finally Harry sleeping.

James again sipped at his tea noticing that it had grown cold in his introspection of his days. With a wave of the hand he used wandless magic to reheat it. The same time he thought about what Harry told him of his own life. He explained to James of the cupboard where he lived. He told him of the beatings from his uncle for eating more then two slices of bread. James learned of the beatings lack of food, the torments, of his uncle and daily chores. How Harry never had clothing of his own, never had a bed even and lived in the darkness of the cupboard. James raged again and determined that death was too good for his wife's family. No, instead he will destroy their hope, their happiness, their reason for living and only then would he end their existence. And when he killed the Dursley Family it would be something that even Voldemort would have cringed to see.

James placed down the cup of tea and shook off the dark thoughts. If he was to start his plan tomorrow he needed to prepare and that meant the first risk. A rather large risk to take contacting this person but he knew she would help. She had to help and had little love for the Leader of the Light, if Dumbledore was part of this mess. So James stepped over to the fireplace and sticking his head into the flames as he called out, "Bones Manor."

"Who is there?" The voice sounded older and more mature then he remembered, far more stern like the woman looking down at her work. She appeared to be slender as he remembered, the monocle was new, but the dark red hair still was short cut and the demeanor businesslike as his days with the Aurors.

James put on his best smile then spoke up, "Hello Amelia, would you have time to have a chat with your old partner James Potter?"

A thump on the ground was all James heard. A few moments later he saw the red head woman get up and look at the fireplace, "James?"

The dark haired man chuckled, "I thought we established that."

The red head woman frowned, "But you are dead!"

The flame head of Potter smirked, "As the muggle Mark Twain once said, the reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

Amelia straightened her monocle as she glared at the fireplace, "How do I know it is you?"

James smiled then spoke up, "There is a broom closet in Hogwarts on the fourth floor next to the picture of Rubert the Hunter that I learned in third year that you have a muggle tattoo of a pink butterfly on your upper inner thigh."

The red head's face went as scarlet as her hair as she stared at the fireplace, "Where are you?"

The man frowned a moment, "Tomorrow for dinner, we can meet at your place. This floo is safe but always there is a possibility… I don't have to tell you not to tell anyone correct?"

He saw the woman nod at the words then smile, "James, I am happy to see you alive Partner."

James smiled then pulled his head from the fireplace as he closed off the floo. The single thought ran through his head, _tomorrow will be interesting._


	3. Some Secrets are Best Not Learned

**A Father's Second Chance**

**Chapter 3 – Some Secrets are Best Not Learned  
**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. Thank you for your concern but I will live without the billions of dollars. But, if I did own him I would make certain there would be more stories in the world and Ginny would have never married Harry.

Second note: This chapter contains some mature and darker themes at the end of it. If you are easily offended please don't read it. I am sorry if this is troublesome for some readers. I expect to get a few nasty reviews because of my decision how to portray that character.

_The red head's face went as scarlet as her hair as she stared at the fireplace, "Where are you?"_

_The man frowned a moment, "Tomorrow for dinner, we can meet at your place. This floo is safe but always there is a possibility… I don't have to tell you not to tell anyone correct?"_

_He saw the woman nod at the words then smile, "James, I am happy to see you alive Partner."_

_James smiled then pulled his head from the fireplace as he closed off the floo. The single thought ran through his head, tomorrow will be interesting._

The next day James and a cloaked Harry stood at the counter at Gringotts. They had swiftly appeared in an apparition point in Diagon alley both under some minor illusion charms before heading off to the bank. James to be extra careful required Harry to keep the hood of his cloak up at all times and follow along silently. Of course the sights of Diagon Alley even at the crack of dawn are beautiful to a first time visitor so James had to keep telling his son to keep up. But eventually they got to the Gringotts bank without any troublesome conflicts.

The aged wrinkled goblin didn't look up as it wrote in its logs, "Name and key."

James cleared his throat before speaking up, "I do not have my key but I need to see the Master of the House Potter accounts."

The goblin seemed to be less them impressed as it just spoke again, "Name and key."

A part of James just wondered if the creature had forgotten it's morning cup of coffee and was on autopilot. But the other part was starting to get annoyed, "Heir James Charles Potter of House Potter and I need to speak with my accounts keeper."

The goblin stopped it's scribbling and looked up at the human wizard studying him carefully. Then growled out, "Stay here."

As the creature walked away James looked around the main chamber of Gringotts bank, luckily there was only two people present and neither recognized the man. Still to be cautious he drew the hood of his own cloak up over his head to shadow his face.

After two minutes the goblin came back, but not with the Potter Accounts keeper instead with a squad of four goblins. "You will come with us to meet the account keeper for House Potter. Be warned wizard if you are not whom you are then you will find your life…" A toothy grin filled with menace came over the goblin before she spoke up, "taxed…."

James and Harry were escorted by the four goblin warriors from the main chamber. The thought ran through the head of the elder Potter so much for keeping from making a scene. With luck though he will still have time to act on a few things before one of the people in Gringotts spread the word. The corridors were winding just like James remembered so he took the hand of Harry and gave his son a small comforting smile. The boy returned it with a look of slight fear but trust in his eyes.

After about a fifteen minute walk the group came before the door of a large office. The lead goblin guard knocked with the spear butt twice before a yell of "enter" came through the door. Two of the goblin guards stepped through as the other two stood outside of the doorway with a not so gentle nudge towards the back of the wizards to enter the room.

When James and Harry walked into the chamber they found a large office that was finely furnished for a goblin. Unlike the normal Spartan interiors this one had a large desk with three chairs before it that actually looked comfortable. Behind the oak desk was a large bookcase filled with different files that stretched the whole wall except in the very center was a large golden sun with a goblin female face etched into the middle. At least James thought it was a goblin female, he never seen one before but she looked different than the normal goblin with softer features.

But it was to behind the desk that eyes of both wizards were drawn as an ancient looking goblin sat there. He was bald on top with a few white hairs around his head still present. His eyes were dark and beady with craftiness that fixated on the wizards, "Whom is the wizard that claims to be the deceased James Charles Potter?"

_Well at least there are not spears to the chest so far,_ James thought as he execute a curt bow that was formal but quick and precise. He reached up and pulled back the hoods of himself and Harry then spoke up in the goblin tongue, "May your mines be plentiful and your gold grow with prosperity. I am James Charles Potter, Heir of House Potter and I am here with my son Harry James Potter to claim my right as Lord of House Potter."

A grin broke the lips of the goblin as James finished his words. Ragnorak studied the dark haired wizard and his boy. The scar was present on the supposed boy-who-lived and they looked to have the Potter qualities about them. But, that was possible to be faked and for an account of the Potters precautions would be taken. Still, at least he spoke the true tongue and was respectful while being directly to the point. The aged goblin leaned back then spoke, "May your gold forever be safe and your family grow large human wizard that claims to be James Charles Potter. I am Ragnorak, Head of Gringotts bank in London. You have come to make a claim on House Potter, and then you know blood will be drawn from you both to prove whom you are and you know the price of failure?"

James lowered down to take his seat and drew back the sleeve of his robe holding out his arm without a question. One of the goblin guards took this to be accent and came over and saw down a bowl pulling a silver dagger out and without warning splitting the wrist of James to let the life blood pour from him into the bowl.

The second goblin walked over to the bowl holding a parchment over it as it spoke in an rhythmic tone of the goblin tongue that James did not recognize. After a few moments the blood disappeared into the parchment with a bright glow. The goblin laid down the parchment before Ragnorak then stepped away to resume his guard at the door without a single word.

The ancient creature stared down at the results of the bloodline test and blinked once before looking up at James Potter. "It is a pleasure to see you are alive and well Heir Potter. Or should I saw Heir Potter and Peverell. How may Gringotts help you this day?"

James blinked in surprise at the second title but recovered quickly, "I will be brief as possible of your time Master Ragnorak. Time is money after all. I wish to claim the Lordship of House Potter and Peverell. In addition I want full medical tests ran on my son and I for magical and mundane injuries that may be present. I wish to name my son Harry James Potter acting Heir of House Potter and Peverell and in the case of my death he shall be emancipated immediately. I need to have an accounting of all transactions and current numbers for House Potter accounts since the suspected time of my demise. I need to make a blood written statement for the innocence of Sirius Orion Black. Finally, I wish to know why my Will was not followed."

The goblin blinked once then motioned to two goblin guards to leave the chambers. They snapped to attention with a salute then left at once to their now assigned duties. Then Ragnorak turned towards the humans, "You wish for goblins to investigate you medically?"

James looked towards Harry whom seemed to be taking the situation better then he thought he would. The boy offered a weak smile which he returned with a squeeze of the hand then James looked back towards the creature, "I do but may I ask a favor?"

The left eyebrow of the goblin raised upwards as the wizards question, "House Potter is an old client and a special client as is House Peverell. I believe that Gringotts could listen to a request of a favor from one of our special clients and perhaps follow it for the correct price."

James returned the smile that the creature projected towards him. He was uncertain if this was the best route but there were few choices. "I would ask that the results of the tests ran not be shared with anyone but those I allow to do so. I know that someone or many have been trying to manipulate and destroy my House."

The goblin steeped his fingers together onto the tabletop as he looked at the human wizard, "My price for silence is for the truth Lord Potter. Your son is important to our people for what he did just as you are for your coin. I will keep the silence from the other wizards but I want the truth."

James bit his bottom lip to stop himself from frowning then he nodded his head slowly once, "Very well. I agree to the terms."

Ragnorak nodded his head too then smiled, "Go on then."

The man looked at the goblin for a moment as he considered where to start. Then he spoke firmly with a certainty, "I am certain that you know of the events that lead to my supposed demise. But, what you do not know is that the Potter family was convinced by Albus Dumbledore to take our son into hiding under the Fidelius charm. Despite the wishes of my father we left Potter manor to go to Godrick's Hollow and placed Peter Petrigrew as our secret keeper."

The eyes of the goblin blinked at the last statement but motioned for James to continue.

"It was Peter, not Sirius that betrayed my family to Voldemort. He came in the night and attacked us. I remember the fight like it was yesterday. I am a strong wizard but he was far too strong for me. It must be too many rituals of dark magic to empower him." James slowly shook his head as he frowned. He glanced at Harry to check how he was holding up before he continued.

He saw the his boy was fine but staring with rapt attention at his father so he smiled gently then continued, "I was defeated and knocked unconscious. He told me.. .." James shook his head slowly then frowned, "What is important is that somehow Lily was able to save Harry."

James paused a moment before he continued, "I woke up recently in a muggle hospital. In a hidden room from all sight and sound from a magical coma to find the world had aged nine years. My first thoughts were of Lily and Harry. I found out that Lily was gone but Harry was hidden. He had not been given as was prescribed by our Will. Instead I looked for him over the past month searching everywhere till I found him being held captive by a pair of muggles that abused him physically and mentally."

Ragnorak could hear the venom in the words of Lord Potter at the end of those words, the anger and pain present in them. He kept silent waiting.

"There was powerful blood wards present that restricted anyone from entering the House or getting too close. I was able to find a way to get Harry out and once I did I took him to freedom with me. Now I need to find out whom took control of Harry's life and whom tried to destroy my own. And just as important is why this was done to both of us." James finished as he looked from his son to meet the gaze of Ragnorak firmly, "Director Ragnorak House Potter formally requests the assistance of Gringotts in this matter."

Ragnorak leaned back into his chair thinking over the story. It was not every day that a wizard renowned to be dead walks into your office with the supposed savior of the Wizarding world at his side. His eyes looked between the two humans in consideration then he opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the door opened and the two guards returned.

The first goblin laid down a box before the humans then opened the top slowly before stepping away. Inside of the box was a trio of rings. The first ring was a large ring for a man's hand, it was a simple ring made of solid gold. There was a crest in the middle of the ring that had a black shield with a diamond wand and ruby sword crossed before the shield. Next to it was a smaller ring of the same design for the hand of a boy. The third ring in the box was a golden ring with a white triangle with a black circle in the middle and a line of emeralds from the top point of the triangle down the middle.

James looked at the rings sadly, before he had avoided this chance to become the Lord of House Potter. He knew that if he took up the Lordship he would not have been able to stay married to Lily. It was part of the requirements of the Lord of the House to be married to a woman of magical bloodlines. A requirement that had been built into the rings and Lordship of the House and never been ended. James reached out and slid the two rings onto his fingers feeling a magical tingle on his hand for a moment before it passed. He smiled then looked over towards Harry. "Go ahead son."

Harry smiled brightly at his father watching and listening carefully to everything that had been going on. He had kept quiet even though more than a few times he wanted to speak up. Still his father had explained how important this meeting was to both of them and how he needed to make a good polite impression. For years the Dursley's wouldn't let Harry speak up so this was not something new. One time he never spoke a word for three whole months and the family of his muggle relatives seemed to not even notice. Still his father had not treated the situation like they had, instead he asked nicely and promise he would answer every possible question later on.

The boy reached out slowly for the ring picking it up and sliding it onto his fingertips. At once the tingling sensation shot up his arm and over his body causing him to shiver. But, a moment after it stopped the ring glowed a faint crimson color.

James frowned as he watched the ring on Harry's hand and the glow associated to it. He remembered being taught of the rings by his own Grandfather when he was alive as a boy. When the ring glowed red it meant some form of dark magic was tainting the person or trying to control them. James looked up and met the gaze of Ragnorak whom had been staring at the his son and spoke gently not to startle Harry, "I believe it might be best to see those healers now and we can handle the rest of the affairs later on."

Ragnorak stood up and walked leaning on a cane towards the doorway, "I believe you are right. Please follow me Lord and Heir Potter."

The pair of humans were escorted by a group of goblins down through a maze of corridors. They walked for a good fifteen minutes before they finally came to a large chamber with a double obsidian door that was carved full of runic symbols. James recognized a few of them from his years of taking runes at Hogwarts but many others he had no idea what they were. The doors were pushed open by one of the goblin guards before the group entered into the chamber.

James first view of the room showed it to be a very large septagon chamber with runes covering the walls. The ceilings rose three stories before it peeked upwards to come together at a point at the top. Directly below that point was a large rune that James didn't recognize on the floor of the chamber. He saw walking through the room two human wizards dressed in finely cut robes with the Gringotts symbols on them. At their side was three elder goblins staring at the new arrivals.

Ragnorak motioned to the rune in the center then turned to look towards Harry. "Heir Potter we are going to start with you to determine what physical and magical maladies you have at the moment. Then we will proceed to your father. Do not worry, I promise you that no harm shall come to you while you are here young man. I swear it."

The ancient goblin gaze the boy a smile, that looked more like a glare, but without the anger in the eyes. Harry seemed to sense that he was trying very hard to be polite and friendly. Something that his father said was very rare for a goblin, plus after the conversation above Harry had picked up that his father felt his goblin was very important. So Harry bowed before the goblin then returned the smile, "Thank you Director Ragnorak for your assistance and caring."

A hardness entered the eyes of the goblin for a moment, as caring would be considered a weakness in the goblin society. War, numbers, gold, honor these things were important but then the wizard boy didn't understand yet. These thoughts were saved by James speaking up, "We are indeed impressed by the strength and honor you have shown our House Director Ragnorak."

The ancient goblin turned a smile towards the older wizard at his understanding and save for the boy then motioned to the center of the runes, "Heir Potter please remove your robe and sit in the middle. The wizards will cast spells to determine your maladies."

The boy looked around a little uncertain but after a nod from his father he slowly pulled off the cloak and placed it down then took off his dress shirt and jeans before walking over in his boxers to kneel down at the middle of the runes.

Without even the use of magic it was plain to the eyes that there were problems with Harry James Potter. First the boy was rail thin to the point that his ribs were visible. He could easily have posed for the commercials for feeding the homeless in far off countries on muggle television instead of living in a suburb in Britain. Second, there were numerous scars on the boy's back that looked to be from whippings and these extended to the back of his legs. Finally the bruises that seemed to be disappearing from the arms and legs of the child were still barely present.

Ragnorak looked on startled at the health of the child. A fierce anger started to hum in his chest at the sight, after all to goblins kin and children are to be protected. They are to learn, grow and become worthy warriors of the tribe. This was unacceptable. His thoughts were broken as he heard a growl and felt the rise of magical power in the cavern. Turning to look to his right he could see the magical glow surrounding Lord Potter as grit his teeth. "Lord James Charles Potter, calm yourself or you will leave. "

It seemed there was not effect on the man as the anger seemed to seep off of him in a tidal wave. Ragnorak spoke up with a different plan, "Your youngling will be hurt if you continue this, you could affect the runes prematurely."

Finally, that seemed to get through the man as he turned his gaze towards the goblin and nodded his head. James seemed to reach up and rub his forehead and grin sheepishly, "I am sorry Director."

The goblin waved it off as he looked back to the boy, "It is nothing. I would do the same."

James nodded his head towards the powerful creature then spoke up, "It does remind me though after the tests I had meant to ask. Does Gringotts have any ways to specially deal with a muggle issue?"

The goblin looked away from the wizards as they cast spell after spell over young Harry to look back at James, "A muggle issue that may have caused such pain to your young one?"

James never removed his eyes from the boy as he nodded his head once. Ragnorak considered then spoke up, "An agreement of a swift variety is possible but we also offer a long drawn out type that goes on for decades."

James looked over to Ragnorak as the wizards seemed to finish and were conferencing together over a sheet of parchment. "The second is agreeable."

As the two wizards started to approach the ancient goblin looked up at James, "It will be done at a discount as a gift of Gringotts."

The two wizards came to a stop before James and Ragnorak and bowed before each of them. Surprisingly they were twins both with long dark brown hair and large eyebrows. They hard chiseled features that looked to be from central Europe with pale skin to match. The only difference was one hand blue eyes and the other had black. The black eyed twin spoke up, "Direct and Lord Potter. My brother is Benji Ratuzik and I am Mathew Ratuzik. We have completed our assessment of Heir Potter."

The pair handed over a parchment to the director whom scanned it over then raised an eyebrow at the list. Then he handed the list over to James, "I have changed my mind. It shall be done as a gift to House Potter at no charge."

James looked down at the list of issues with his son and growled again. The simple these were malnutrition, a broken bone in his left wrist that never healed properly and bruised ribs and skin. The scars were ascertained from years of abuse and beatings that were determined to have started at age three. They reached from the souls of the boy's feet up to the back of his neck and the most commonly used item was a muggle belt.

The magical issues were listed under the mundane. There was only one. It seemed that Harry's scar contained a type of undetermined dark magic that was leaching off of the magical core of the child. The healers though were not able to determine the exact nature of the infestation.

James looked back towards the ancient goblin with a frown but before he could speak the goblin spoke up, "My kind will determine what the dark magic is Lord Potter. But, to do so we need to step out of the chamber. Will you leave your boy in our care?"

The dark haired man broke his gaze from the goblin as they swept over his son kneeling down still as three goblins slowly circled him looking him over. James spoke up, "Harry, I will be outside. Listen and do exactly what you are told. If you need me, I will be there I promise."

The guards left the chamber along with Ragnorak and James they walked across the hallway to a small chamber placed there to handle the other business as the goblin healers got to work.

Harry had been kneeling down on the stone floor for two hours surrounded by six goblins. His father had told him to follow the instructions of the goblins but so far they had given him no instructions. Instead all they seemed to do was look at him.

The moment his father had left the two human wizards had stepped to the side of the room to sit down on a bench cut into the wall and watch in silence. Three goblins had escorted into the chamber a very ancient goblin that seemed to be blind. Harry had peeked up to look at her as she wore robes instead of ceremonial armor and walked leaning against the arms of the other goblins by her side.

There was something different about this goblin. First she was older in appearance then even the ancient Ragnorak. Her hair fell in thick strands of white hair to the ground and dragged along behind her. Second she was blind and looked at him with milky white eyes that saw nothing but Harry felt she could see everything. Finally, he could feel power radiating off of her. Magical power fell like a river off of her like when his father got angry earlier. But, Harry could tell that there was far more to it than his father had released. She wore on her chest a small amulet of gold that had the appearance of a sun with a goblin woman's face in the middle. So far she had simply watched and called out instructions in the strange goblin language as the other five goblins ran about to her wishes.

One of the goblins, the tallest of the group, walked in a slow circle around Harry carrying a lantern that glowed with a green color. Every time he would circle around Harry to before him the light would flash onto his forehead before he continued on his circular trek.

The second goblin was extremely short. This goblin was actually less than half of the size of the tallest goblin. This goblin walked in same direction in a circle carrying a lantern that shined an blue light onto the head of Harry.

A third goblin stood at the side of the chamber at a set of drums. Each time the goblin would strike the drum on the left the circling goblins would move their left foot. Whenever he would strike the right drum then the circling goblins would move their right foot. One after another the beats echoed into the chamber.

The fourth goblin was a bald headed ugly beast that strangely had a beautiful voice. He stood to the side and sang for the ritual. His voice would make a counter to the beats of the drum but still filled the air would a beautiful song. Harry could not understand a word of the song but he felt it echoing into him.

The final goblin stood at the side of the blind old female holding a bowl and knife like the one Ragnorak had used with his father. This goblin remained silent staring at the boy with something akin to sorrow in his eyes.

The first thirty minutes passed and Harry noticed nothing different. It was after the hour mark had passed that the ground and walls seemed to start to shine with magical essence. The next hour came and went and the walls stared to hum to the sound of the drum beating as the magic echoed into the chamber. It was after the third hour past that the ceiling started to radiate magical power so thickly that you could almost taste it.

The room started to build with pressure that weighted down on the shoulders of the goblin and human. Harry could feel sweat start to run down his face and back. His mouth became dry for water that he dared not ask for. Actually he did not dare to move as the amount of magic in the room was visually swirling above him now.

Finally the old goblin stepped forward walking slowly to stand right before Harry. She reached out and lifted his chin to look up into her white cataract filled eyes. For five minutes she just stared at him as Harry felt almost a tug within his mind almost as if the creature was reading his thoughts and looking into his soul. If she was Harry must have passed as a smile crept over her face showing two teeth left in her rotted out mouth.

She turned to the goblin next to her lifting up the knife and slicing her arm down to the bone and letting her life's blood flee her body into the bowl. The blood stopped after a moment as the wound healed on the goblin female. Next the creature reached down and pulled out a pouch and sprinkled the contents into the blood slowly starting to stir it with the knife.

The bowl began to shake in the hands of the strong goblin standing next to the ancient crone. A fire seemed to burn along the edge of the bowl as the magic that surrounded the chamber seemed to seep into the bowl. The flame in the bowl turned red to yellow to blue and finally green. The ancient goblin held the silver dagger against the flames as they burned. Harry could see the liquid melt off of the dagger as only the handle seemed to remain.

The eyes of the boy widened in surprise as the ancient crone pulled the dagger from the flames and instead of a blade of silver there was a blowing green magic on the end of the dagger. She turned towards Harry and he felt his palms sweat as he looked into her eyes. He knew at the moment where the dagger was going to go. He was paralyzed in fear as he felt her gnarled fingers reach under his chin and lift up his chin. The lips creaked open as her tongue wet them before she spoke for the first time. "Hold still little child, I do not want to miss."

She didn't give Harry time to move as she slammed forwards the dagger into his skull right over the scar. Harry heard a scream erupt around the chamber filling it with sheer agony, it took a moment for the boy to realize that scream was his own voice. As he realized this he looked up and saw the vortex swirling above him filled with magic turn black with the darkness that seemed to spiral out of his head. Then his vision faded to darkness as he felt his body collapse onto the stone.

James across the hallway spent the past three hours going over every document that Gringotts had on House Potter. It appeared there were no excessive withdraws from the House Accounts. Harry's private fund though had two thousand gallons as year withdrawn which was being looked into. James had a possible idea where that money went for as it was listed as withdraw for living expenses. Most of his family properties were owned by the family, the major exception was Godrick's Hallow had been donated to the Ministry by Albus Dumbledore.

The same Albus that had sealed his Will and took control of Harry. James had read the signed document by Bagnold and Albus to seal the Will for Harry's safety. Albus had been named the magical guardian for the boy's safety and he had been removed off to the Dursley family, his last blood family. Albus did make certain the House Potter funds were not touched and only removed the pensive that James had previously told him that he could borrow. Which still left the question, did Albus try to protect Harry or did he try to control his son?

The documents needed to free Sirius were signed and sent off to the Potter family solicitor under a family request for a retrial. James signed the contract for silence, payment and protection during the services for Harry and himself by the Goblins. The seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors was transferred to him along with the Wizengamot seats that his family controlled. James went through major documents on the different businesses that his family owned a stake in from America, Britain and other parts of Europe.

During the time in the office, since the main chamber was in use by Harry the twin healers checked over James. His physical health was found to be malnourished but that was understandable due to being in stasis for almost a decade. But it was the magic effects that were more concerning. They were able to determine someone had used obliviate on him five different times. But, what more surprising was there was a deep routed blood magic charm on his magical core.

The healers got to work on the charm first, it took them close to an hour but finally they were able to remove the compulsion charm without any lasting harm to James. It was determined by the healers that the charm was there to compel loyalty and love for an individual. But, James was not certain whom could have placed it there on him. Could it have been another of Dumbledore's plots? Would this be as the muggles stated, the smoking gun? The questions confounded James till he had the healers work on his mind and remove the obliviates.

The goblins brought in a small cot and had James lay down on it as the twins stood over him holding the dreamless sleep potion. The last thought in his mind was that it was perhaps not very smart to be put to sleep without any control. A part in the back of his mind wondered if this was the time he would never wake, a scare since he awoke from the coma. A blissful darkness settled over James disrupting his worries and giving the man peace. At least he had peace till it was interrupted by the worst possible memory.

Memory

_James rolled off of Lily after a passionate lovemaking secession and looked up at the ceiling of the Head girl suite. He couldn't believe it he had her love, after all of that hard work and chasing her. He finally had her love. Despite the strange looks at him from Sirius when he started to chase her or the questions from Remus when he declared that he loved her, or even Peter asking if he was sure, he had been proven right. Lily Evans was finally his and she would be for all time. _

_James had just proposed earlier this evening right a few days after the last NEWTS test was finished. They had another week at Hogwarts and he felt that proposing to her where he captured her heart was the best place to always remember the start of their blessed union. So what if his parents didn't like his choice, they were bigoted fools for getting angry about him being with a muggleborn. He told Lily that he didn't care if his father did disinherit him he would still love her. But, he couldn't help but wonder was that fear in his eyes when he mentioned that to her?_

_The daydream was interrupted for James as Lily walked back over with a smile on her face holding up a goblet of wine, "My special brew I got from France."_

_James took the goblet with a smile towards her, "Thank you love. I can't believe the Evans have a vineyard over in France. Too bad they have such a small plot of land, I would love to drink this more than every fortnight or two. It tastes wonderful."_

_He looked up before he took a sip then smiled offering the goblet towards Lily, "Sorry dear where are my manners. Here you take a sip first."_

_Lily stepped back with that same beautiful sexy smile, "No dear, I know how much you love the wine. How about while you drink I will take my favorite drink."_

_James raised an eyebrow as he smiled towards her teasingly, "And what drink is that?"_

_Lily walked to the end of the bed and James couldn't help but think god it should be illegal for hips to sway like that. Then she lifted the sheets and crawled under them slowly. James learned her favorite drink when he heard a slurping sound start up. He quickly placed down the goblet of wine and forgot about it as he enjoyed his fiancées attention._

_One Hour and forty minutes later a red head slid out from under the sheets to look at the snoring James Potter. Her fiancée was passed out after her careful attentions. She walked over to the goblet of wine and looked down at it with a frown seeing it was full. Carefully she lifted it up and turned towards her lover cupping her fingertips under his chin. "James dear, you need to drink up. You don't want to waste your favorite wine."_

_James blinked and swatted away the attention, "No more drinking dear. Lets cuddle and sleep." His hand accidently knocked over the goblet of wine sending it spinning to the ground to spill the contents. _

_A curse from Lily woke up James as he sat up in bed, "Ahhh shit I am sorry love. I didn't mean to.."_

_The red head turned to glare at the man her eyes burning red, "You idiot. I will need time to make more."_

_Sometimes in the words didn't make sense, it was only wine after all. Why would Lily need to make more? He shook his head as he frowned thinking something was not right. His head felt almost like a cloud was slowly lifting from it as he looked up at Lily Evans. "What was in that cup Lily."_

_The woman knelt down to clean up the spillage. She reached up to grab some clothing to wipe up the spill as she did she grabbed her wand under the clothing so James would not see. "It was wine from the vineyard, remember your favorite?"_

_Yes the wine was his favorite, he always wanted it when she got it. Wait, that doesn't make sense, something was off. He started to get up turning his back to slide off of the bed when he heard Lily's voice cry out, "Petrificus Totalus."_

_James Potter was hit with the spell and fell down backwards onto the bed held captive by the spell. His body was rigid, stiff as a board as he laid there unable to move. Lily calmly walked around and slid his legs back onto the bed and looked down to give his lips a kiss, "I am sorry dear. I fear I forgot to make more of your favorite wine with my love potion I designed. Do not worry though."_

_Lilly slowly slid the covers from James as he struggled to speak, move, something but he could not move a muscle as he looked up with horror in his eyes towards his lover. "Tonight I am going to do something special that will mean you never need to have a love potion again. Lily Potter nee Evans sounds too good and easy of a life to pass up."_

_Lily slowly raised the wand up to James eyes and a dark twisted smile crossed her lips as she softly and seductively spoke, "obliviate."_

AN: I hope I didn't scare away too many with the chapter. I know most stories always have Lily as the loving caring one. She was loving and caring towards Harry but there was more to her. Of course it could just be that she was in turn being controlled by someone else. Nobody is purely good or purely evil in the world and there is always a reason for behavior. Please let me know your thoughts.


	4. A B ones Family Dinner Pt 1

**A Father's Second Chance**

**A Bones Family Dinner Pt 1**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter still. Though I wish I did.

_Italics are thoughts except for the first paragraph which is a review_

_Lilly slowly slid the covers from James as he struggled to speak, move, something but he could not move a muscle as he looked up with horror in his eyes towards his lover. "Tonight I am going to do something special that will mean you never need to have a love potion again. Lily Potter nee Evans sounds too good and easy of a life to pass up."_

_Lily slowly raised the wand up to James eyes and a dark twisted smile crossed her lips as she softly and seductively spoke, "obliviate."_

James woke up from his procedure on the cot to look around and find himself in a small stone chamber. He tensed up at first, waking up in a strange, unknown place. He felt for his wand with nerves raging before finding it placed on a table at his side. _God damn his head was spinning and he had strange dreams._ Looking over next to the cot next to him, he saw Harry laying there pale but sleeping soundly. A brief smile crossed his lips at the sight of his son before he winced again at the pain in his head.

The dreams he had were disturbing to save the least. He had never before in his life dreamed five separate dreams back to back without waking between them. It was almost as if he was living through a motion picture ongoing for the day except these dreams were nightmares. Or perhaps they were not dreams perhaps memories that he had lost? This thought caused James to blink as he shot up into a seated position with a grimace.

_They weren't dreams they were memories! Shit! That fucking whore, she had used him! She had abused his trust and placed him under spells to control him and force him to love her!_ James felt his magic pulse in is wand hand urging to destroy something as his temper started to rage_. His whole life with her had been a lie!_

He now had five memories all close to the same where Lily betrayed him or manipulated him. The anger that filled him was astounding, he grimaced feeling the need to hex something. He only was stopped as he heard a whisper in the cavern, "Daddy?"

James Potter looked down to the sleeping form of his son and felt his anger fade away. Despite what the bitch had done, one good thing had come of it all. His Harry, no his real name was Harrison. He had always liked Harrison better; it was Lily that had started to call the boy the stupid muggle name. His Heir deserved a distinguished name better than a common muggle name.

His son looked so small and pale as he thrashed back and forth on his cot. James swung his bare feet over onto the cold stone ground then gently reached out and gave the boy a shake. He whispered softly, "It is okay son, I am here for you."

His son's eyes blinked a few times then opened up to look at James. Those eyes almost caused the man to catch his breath after feeling the fresh pain of betrayal from his wife wash over him. He had to tell himself those were his son's eyes not his former wife's eyes. James reached forward and gave a squeeze to the boy's shoulder before whispering, "How are you son?"

Harry grimaced in slight pain, he felt drained for his body. Yet despite the sluggishness he felt better than he had ever felt before. It felt like all of his aches and pains were gone, his proof of years of torment and abuse were removed from his body. He looked down over the back of his arms and the burn marks that his uncle had given him as birthday presents were gone. A tired smile crossed his face before he looked up at his father, "I feel better than I have felt in my entire life Dad. I feel free."

James raised his hand to ruffle the hair of the boy then smiled back at his son_. Indeed they were both free now, but what would they do next?_

James and Harry quickly got dressed to leave the room. They were met by a goblin at the doorway which had an extremely long, wrinkled nose. "Lord Potter, Director Ragnorak stated that the requested items are in this package. The costs associated with the services provided are listed in the packet too."

Harry perked up and spoke softly, "Mr. Goblin, can you please do something for me?"

The goblin titled his head to the side as he stared at the young boy that the Director stated to him was important. The creature did not speak but Harry took this to mean he gave his consent to talk so he spoke up, "Will you please tell the old lady goblin that healed me thank you? If there is anything I can do for ever please know I am in her debt."

The goblin stated at the boy for a full minute in silence reading his features. The human child seemed to mean what he said and was actually acknowledging a debt to the goblins. Most wizards seemed to always just assume that the goblins were a subspecies and they could do they will with them. The Director was correct and these two were interesting. He spoke firmly towards the child, "It is not possible to relay that message child."

Harry looked at the creature in confusion biting on his bottom lip as he considered the words. Then he blinked in understanding and looked up to meet the eyes of the goblin, "Did she?"

The goblin nodded it's head once towards the boy with a fierce grin, "She was able to serve her clan one last time and die in battle with the dark spirit in the cavern. She will be sung about for this display of bravery always child."

The goblin noticed the tears start to come to the eyes of Harry and growled, "Do not show weakness for her great battle, be prideful that you gave the chance for her to fight it. It was her last wish to go in such a way."

Harry nodded his head slowly in consideration then asked quietly, "What was her name so I may remember her?"

The fierce grin of the goblin was a bit scary with the filed down teeth but appeared to be a smile, "Names are gone when the soul leaves the flesh child. But her song lives on."

James watched the conversation quietly and calculating as he studied his son's face. He reached over and gave a squeeze to the boy's shoulder. The talk gave him the basics of what had happened so he leaned down to speak softly to his son, "When one falls in battle son the best way to remember their sacrifice is to go on and live well for them."

Harry looked up first at the goblin then towards his father with fierceness in his eyes for a second. It was a gaze of a child that had seen far too much in their young life and it broke James' heart. He would make certain that Harry stayed safe. He saw his son nod towards the goblin with the same fierceness present then speak up, "Her song will live on."

The goblin decided their little talk was over so he stepped to next to James. The creature handed over a package which James took and shrunk to store away. By the time he was finished the creature was walking from the chamber yet it's voice was heard from the hallway, "I am ordered to take you to a place you can leave unseen. Come now."

Again the Potters were taken through a series of passages and caverns that the goblins called home. After a good twenty minutes they came to a platform that was empty except for four spear wielding goblin guards. The creature that had led them turned and looked at James, "You will leave there here wizard with your magic."

James understood the dismissal was not meant to be disrespectful but just the way of the creature so he took hold of Harry to apparated to London.

The goblin watched the Potters disappear then returned inside through the tunnels leading towards the chamber of the Director. He stopped and knocked once outside of the doorway. A moment later he could hear the call in his native tongue to enter. Once he stepped inside he bowed before the Director and spoke, "The Potters are awake and gone. I have delivered the packet as you have requested Director."

Ragnorak looked up from his work at the interruption He had requested to be told at once of the human wizard and boy departing from goblin lands. This morning had been an unusual affair, yet a profitable one. For a brief moment he contemplated again what trouble might be unleashed on the wizards with the truth learned from the ceremony on the Potter boy. Was it wise not to inform the pair that he darkness that they had found in the boy had been a soul fragment? Even his grand cleric, may Maglubiyet welcome her soul as a warrior, had barely been enough to destroy the creation at the cost her life. It appeared that this Lord Voldemort was still alive and had scattered parts of his soul across the globe. The questions remained though where were the rest of these pieces? He would have to prepare his people for the return of this creature of darkness. For it was certain that once again he would return to the world of magical Britain. May Maglubiyet allow the Potters to be prepared in their own way for his coming!

Ragnorak awoke from his thoughts as he looked up to see the junior goblin standing there waiting, "Anything else?"

The young goblin paused in thought then spoke up, "The young one offered a debt for what was done by the grand cleric. I explained her passing and our ways. He responded that her son will live on."

Ragnorak studied the goblin for a moment then a scary sound wormed its way out of the ancient goblin. The young goblin stood there stunned as he watched the Director, leader of the goblin nations of Europe laugh.

James arrived back at their flat in a flash. He turned to look at his son with a smile, "Harry, why don't you just relax a bit. It has been a long day so far. We have two hours till we have to go visit a friend tonight."

Harry looked up at his father and blinked in surprise. They had not so far had any human contact outside of each other. But, he nodded respectfully and went to his room to rest a bit.

James watched the boy go before heading over to the dining room table. Once there he pulled out the packet and started to go through it. First, he took out a list of potions that both he and Harry were required by the medical wizards to take to sustain their recoveries. Next, he pulled out the medical reports on Harry's condition. He had seen these lists before so he placed them down into a second pile. The copy of his former Will and blood statements for the innocence of Sirius joined the medical records. Six magical keys were slid out of the packet to be placed down onto the table. Two of these were for the Peverell and Potter family vaults. The other four were for Potter residences in England and around the rest of magical Europe.

The final sheet pulled from listed the results of his own medical work. It found that he had been obliviated five times. All five of those memories were removed by Lily Potter nee Evans. James now remembered each of those instances clearly. Three of those memories were of James started to suspect her usage of potions. Each time she would trick him or enspelled him as soon as he had his back turned to her. The fourth was a shouting match with Sirius before the wedding where his best friend had begged him not to trust Lily and to run away with him. It seemed Lily didn't like James to have any possible doubt in her so had removed the memory. Now he couldn't help but feel pain in his chest for his argument with padfoot.

It was the last memory that annoyed James the most. It was a memory of a fight together where they had argued over whom should be their secret keeper. The Fidelius charm had been setup by Albus but it was Lily whom had chosen Peter to be the secret Keeper over Sirius or even Frank and Alice. She had been acting strangely for the weeks before the choice. It had been her decision not to let him claim his birthright and live behind the wards of Potter Manor. Instead they lived in the small residence in Goddric's Hollow. In the end, her decision of Peter led to her own death, Harry's imprisonment with the Dursley family, and his coma.

James looked up as he finished the last sheet and realized that an hour and a half had passed. So he slid away the items and shrunk them down before going to wake Harry and get both of them ready for tonight.

Thirty minutes later, James and Harry Potter stumbled out of the fireplace into Bones Manor. The room they found themselves in was a large entry chamber with pale marble floors matched to hand painted porcelain tiles along the walls. The ceiling overhead was arched like an old Catholic Cathedral making the room seem monstrously huge.

Harry stumbled out as he fell from the floo network, but luckily he was stopped from falling over by his father reaching out to grab hold of his shoulder. When the room stopped spinning he turned his gaze over the room to his hosts.

Both ladies had crimson colored hair cut short to fall to their shoulders. The older lady had a stern face that had a few wrinkles on her forehead from worry. Harry noticed that her bright green eyes had a look of determination. Her figure was slender for what was visible under her long robes.

Next to the woman was a cute little girl around his age. She had bright green eyes that danced with excitement and a warm smile on her face for him. She still had some baby fat on her cheeks that made you just want to pinch them. She was actually a few inches taller than Harry, most likely due to his lack of nutrients growing up so far, and she wore a beautiful, white cotton summer dress.

The older woman reacted first sliding away a wand that Harry had not noticed being drawn. Her liped curled into a smile, "James."

James slid away his own wand then stepped forward and wrapped the woman in a hug. He gave Amelia a good squeeze before he stepped back, "Hello Amelia. It has been too long."

The woman removed her monocle and looked at her old friend up and down with a frown curling her lips "You haven't aged a bit since I saw you nine years ago. You may even look younger!"

The older Potter smiled warmly at her, "Well I could say it was good genes but it was something else. Still, we can discuss that later on. First, let me introduce you to my son, Harrison James Potter. Harrison this is Madam Amelia Bones, acting Lady of the Bones family and my old partner. She is a family friend always."

James lowered his right hand onto the shoulder of the boy and gave a small squeeze.

Amelia stepped next to her niece and smiled down at the girl whom looked about to squeal with excitement, "This James and Harry is my niece, Susan Bones, Heir of the Bones family. Susan this is James Potter, my friend and former partner."

Harry bowed before the two ladies and took Susan's hand in his own giving it a small kiss on her fingertips just as his father had suggested.

This caused James and Amelia to laugh light at the sight. She spoke up, "He is a ladies man, like his father I see."

She turned towards the doorway and motioned, "Susan why don't you show Harrison around the manor some while James and I have a talk."

The red head girl smiled bright at her aunt, "Okay Auntie." Then she grabbed hold of Harry's hand and almost pulled him off of his feet as she dragged him away.

James watched the pair of them go before he looked back at Amelia, "Business first then catch up?"

Amelia nodded her head towards the study chamber, "Agreed, business first then catching up. Come this way."

While the adults were busy with their business Susan was dragging Harry around Bones Manor. The place was huge! To the young man whom was used to living in a cupboard before this week, this was the largest building that he had ever seen! First, Susan dragged him the gardens then zigzagged over to the kitchens, then to the guest bedrooms, and library. The pair were running around so much that eventually Harry started to just see a red blur. Finally, they came to a room in the private wing with bright Hugglepuff gold on the walls. The bed was huge enough to fit five people and had a flower covered comforter and a large teddy bear in the middle. There was a poster on the wall of a woman wearing goggles and flying on a broom.

Susan stopped and looked around with a smile, "This is my room Harrison. Do you like it?"

Harry smiled brightly looking around then grinned towards Susan, "It looks great Susan. Your whole house is amazing. I never knew wizards lived with so much different stuff."

The red head walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed patting next to her to beckon the boy over. He hesitated a moment but figured this was a chance to finally get his first friend.

The girl smiled brightly, stars seeming to sparkle in her green eyes as she watched Harry, "Tell me about your adventures?"

The boy looked at her confused by the question, "Adventures?"

Short red hair bounced as she nodded her head excitedly, "Yes, from the books."

She paused as she noticed the utter confusion on the face of Harry. Quickly Susan got up and walked over to the bookshelf pulling down two book to bring them back over. Once was labeled Harry Potter and the Vampire Princess and the other was named Harry Potter finder of Nargles.

Harry looked them over in surprise as he looked from one book to the other then finally up to the girl. "I never knew. My dad told me that I was most likely famous, but I never knew it went this far."

Susan smiled brightly at the boy yet, a touch of disappointment appeared in her eyes, "So the stories aren't true?"

The dark haired boy shook his head and his shaggy hair flicked back and forth before he looked back at the books, "No they aren't true. I was forced to live with a very mean muggle family that hated me. They were very cruel people until my dad came and saved me. I don't even know what it means to live here in the magical world."

The red head frowned at the words of her new friend, "Well, I can show you the magical world. There are many great things to learn, I bet compared to the muggle world you will love it. What did you used to do all day?"

Harry frowned and bit his bottom lip, "Chores, gardening, and maybe I would get to walk in the park if I was good. I had to hide from my cousin though if I was let out, he was a bully."

The girl looked astounded for a moment at the idea of Harry Potter getting bullied then frowned, "What about your friends?"

The dark haired boy sighe at the idea then stood up looking around the room. His gaze lingered at a picture of Susan as a small child with two older people next to her. These folks were obviously her parents.

The man was tall with dark red hair and green eyes and a bit of a tanned complexion. He appeared to be muscular in build but with robes it was always hard to tell for Harry. Next to the man was a beautiful woman that was standing just behind Susan. She wore a white summer dress and was very curvy with a figure that the boy would grow to appreciate in a few years. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to twinkle as she smiled. All three in the picture waved towards Harry and he blinked startled. "Magical pictures move? Is this a television?"

Susan laughed brightly as she walked over next to Harry and gently lifted up the picture from her dresser. "I am not sure what a telllleeebission is but no this is just a picture of my parents."

Harry looked in awe at the picture then smiled towards Susan, "Your mom was very pretty."

He blinked at how that sounded then added quickly, "Just like you are too."

For a brief second a bit of sadness crossed the face of Susan at the thought of her mother. But, the words of Harry hit her and she turned bright crimson with a smile that could light up the room. Gently she placed back down the picture turning her eyes onto the young boy, "Thank you Harry, so what about those friends?"

Harry turned his emerald green gaze onto the girl and smiled, "Would you be my first friend Susan?"

The red head turned so red in the cheeks that it matched her hair then smiled brightly, "Yes, we can be friends Harrison James Potter."

AN: I hope you are enjoying the story for now. I will post up some more chapters again in the future. But, first I will be working on Shadow of the Wizarding World and most likely Son of a Snake. I have a chapter for each that I want to get posted then I will come back to this one. I hope you like it so far. Please let me know if you do.


End file.
